


Arya's Power Piss

by isawthewolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Incest, Maid, Piss, Preteen, Underage - Freeform, Urine, Watersports, Wetting, bedpan, pissing, power piss, power pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Arya knew how to piss with all the might of a monsoon.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Bran Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Arya's Power Piss

Arya had been a power pisser since birth. Cat had always struggled to deal with it, and luckily for her she had as many maids and nurses as she needed to unload the problem onto. It just didn't make sense that even as a baby, Arya's piss had all the force of a monsoon. There was just no stopping it, and many nurses would often be on the receiving end as they changed her underwear, a sudden jet of hot piss would shoot directly into their faces, splattering their eyes and mouths. Many of the nurses would eventually quit the job, but some of the poorer maids had no choice but to endure it as part of their job. Whenever a maid would leave Arya's bedroom, face and hair dripping with piss, Cat would slip them an extra coin out of pity.

Her mother hoped Arya would grow out of it, but even was she was five, left to to use the toilet by herself, you could hear the force of her pissing against the water, even a room or two away. It was a common sound in the castle and all the family were well aware of her power pissing by now. Sansa would bully and tease her over it, but the truth was that Arya never felt ashamed by it; instead she always enjoyed it. She liked how it felt, the relief but also the pressure. By the time she was 10, maids and nurses knew to stay well clear of her when she needed to go, but Arya would often wait until a maid came into her bedroom in the morning and deliberately piss all over her bed as the maids struggled to control it.

Although it was unladylike, Arya had never shown any of those qualities, but sometimes when it took two or three different maids to fight against her blasting piss, trying to catch it in buckets and pans, she did feel a little bit guilty. When she turned 11, she decided it was better for everyone if she pissed outside, away from people, where she could be as messy as she wanted. She once went to the stables, found herself an empty corner, stripped free of all her clothes and blasted her power piss into all the hay, the force of her flow ever growing. She felt like she could knock a man off his feet with her power. Not only did her piss increased it's speed and force but the amount her bladder could hold grew too. At times she was pissing for four/five minutes straight, spraying it around in every direction, up as high into the air as she could.

Her two favourite positions to piss in was squatting, her knees pointed up and spread open, gushing onto the ground which splashed back up at her and drenched her tiny feet. But her most favourite position of all was to lay on her back and lift her knees up, pissing directly ahead of her, holding onto her knees and wiggling her feet as pissed rained out of her with all the aggression of a typhoon. She once spied on Bran as he pissed on the side of a wall, jealous that he was able to stand whilst doing so. In the stables one afternoon she attempted this, spreading her feet apart just a little and pushing her bladder out, only to find herself immediately soaked from the waist down. Drenched, she fell to her knees and let the rest flow out, disappointed. 

As she grew more athletic and nimble, she found she could raise one leg almost directly up, it felt a little bit awkward but she practised this and learnt how to balance. In this position, her preteen, hairless, puffy little cunt was just in the right position for her to piss outward like a boy would. By her 12th birthday she was now a master at this, taking the opportunity to piss as much as possible in outdoor spaces. She found alleyways in the streets, looking over her shoulder anxiously as she blasted the stone walls, a river of piss flowing down. She didn't want to be caught like this but it did add a level of excitement. She even began pissing in her bedroom again, much to the maids displeasure. One morning, as she waited for her morning maid, she stripped down to nothing and positioned herself against the wall. As soon as the door opened she began power pissing with a cruel smile toward the maid. 

The maid rushed to grab a pan and place it under her, but the force of her piss splashed the wall and sent it spraying in all directions “Lady Arya!” she whined uselessly, attempting to place as many buckets and pans as she could, her own clothes, hands and face soaked in the cute little girls piss. “Can't help it!” she'd lie, pushing out even more, the floor now an uncontrollable river. Arya loved how it felt on her bare skin, her penny sized nipples pointing into the air which the maid noticed too. Clearly the girl was aroused by pissing, especially with an audience. So once again the maids and nurses returned to trying to deal with her behaviour, as Cat and the rest of the family turned a blind eye to it as was their privilege. Often Arya would piss in the hallways of the castle and in the kitchens, skipping happily to tell the maids what she had done so they had to go and clean. Eventually, mops and buckets were set up in every single room to save them carrying them all over the place. Cruelly, Arya would squat over these buckets and fill them. 

She was with Bran one morning, outside amongst trees. “Want to see who can piss the furthest?” she asked him, suddenly. The boy cringed. “No, Arya. You're so gross. All you do is piss everywhere!” he snapped back, turning away from her. “Pissing feels so good!” she smiled back, removing her trousers to her ankles before slipping out of them. He heard this but didn't turn around. “Don't piss here!” he snapped again, his cheeks flushed. But of course once Arya felt the need, no one could ever stop her. “Watch or not, it's up to you.” she squatted, her arms behind her so her pussy was thrusting outwards. “Here comes my piss!” she squealed, and suddenly she exploded with epic force, her jet of piss flying up into the air, travelling a huge distance ahead into the trees. The sound was as if the heavens had opened and would flood the world.

Bran couldn't help but peek over his shoulder, seeing his sister in such a lewd position so care-free. He had heard her pissing hundreds of times but of course had never seen it, until now. His eyes widened at the power of her piss, and when he dared look up at her face, she was staring directly at her, grinning as she soaked the ground ahead of them. “You're a skank!” he barked, unable to turn away. Her power pissing showed no signs of ending and now he faced her full on. “Dirty girl.” he said, but it didn't sound much like an insult. Truthfully he was impressed, his eyes swapping between looking into hers and then at the huge tidal waves that were coming out between her legs. He moved down slightly to try and see more of her pussy, her puffy folds hidden just behind her thighs, and she blushed at being looked at like this. “Don't peak at my pussy, watch my piss instead!” 

But Bran was lost in the thrill of seeing another girl for the first time. The fact she was pissing should have repulsed him, but he liked it anyway and moved even closer, getting down onto his knees so her tiny cunt was just inches below him. Some stray bits of piss would flicker onto him, and he'd flinch just slightly. “Don't stare right at it!” Arya moaned, turning into him and threatening to turn her aggressive power pissing right onto him. He fell backwards, making her giggle, and in this now vulnerable position, she turned on her heels and Bran felt the full force of her little girl piss, yelling as his face was instantly drenched in the blast. There was nothing he could do about it as Arya began to laugh, her stream showing no signs of ending. Her piss entered his mouth, eyes and nose and he did his best to breathe through it.

She lowered her stream on his chest, allowing him a chance to catch his breath and recover, and in a useless attempt he fought against the force and was able to remove his shirt, his bare chest being blasted with piss as he looked on at her helplessly. She was still laughing, occasionally scrunching her face in concentration and biting her lip, and although Bran felt humiliated he gave in to it, unable to admit how nice the warm jets felt onto his skin. In this new position he could see her marshmallow pussy lips even better and that made it all worth while. Finally, her piss came to an end and the siblings sat facing each other in an awkward silence. As they looked at each other they burst into laughter. Finally, Arya had someone who she could enjoy power pissing with. She wanted to soak Bran every day.


End file.
